


Aeternum Vale

by darlingvhenan



Series: You Are a Memory [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Child Loss, Heavy Angst, Miscarriage, Other, a second chapter will come eventually, i'm serious this is not a happy fic, itll take place immediately after the devils defeat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingvhenan/pseuds/darlingvhenan
Summary: What if the apprentice hadn't lost their own body to Lucio? Instead, something much more precious and fragile.





	Aeternum Vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea in my head as soon as I played Asra's part of book XV, because I hate myself obviously and angst is what I'm best at writing. This is NOT a happy fic and contains semi-graphic descriptions of a lost pregnancy. If you are triggered by these topics, please don't read.
> 
> (This was originally posted in August 2018 but I like this story and my idea for Elise's canon too much to let it live on with my olddd writing skills. So it's been quite edited now.)

 

"Asra, you know it's a trap- Faust is missing because someone wants to lure you out..." A deep, gruff voice came from the looming figure. 

"I _know,_ Muriel-" with an intake of breath Asra glances down at the red, stinging burns that crossed over his arms and shoulders, "but Faust is part of who I am... without her I can't even cast properly...I don't care whether this is a trap or not, we have to find her." 

Asra sighs.

Elise moves to wraps a comforting arm around his waist as the magician trails off in silence, and she can clearly sense the disturbance in his magic with the little serpent missing. It felt akin to an empty, gaping chasm where rivers once flowed.

As the small group continued their descent, Inanna met with a fork in the road, sniffing down both paths until she looked back to Muriel, who led the group.

With a scrunch of his brow, nose crinkled, Muriel huffs in irritation, "She says the trail leads both ways."

"We’ll split up then, the maze is too big for us to search one path at a time-" Asra interlocked his fingers with Elise's, "and we'll find her faster this way." 

Muriel stared down at Asra- a skeptical look engraved on his features- parting his lips as if he was going to say something before biting his tongue. He and Inanna walked down the darker, ominous road, leaving Asra and Estellise to the better lit path. 

An anxious energy radiated off of Asra as he opened his mouth to speak- 

"Muriel's right, this is certainly a trap,"  

Turning back to face Elise, his voice slightly wavered, almost quivering as he spoke, "I understand if you want to leave, Elise. I won't blame you...it’ll be safer for you since you’re-"

Elise cut him off then, just grabbing onto his hand tighter and pulling him along the path.  

"I love Faust too. She's not just your familiar, Asra, she's my friend," her voice got smaller as she continued, thinking back to her first memories when she was brought back to life. 

The lavender serpent had been eagerly leaning over Asra's shoulder when Elise first opened her eyes, all coiled up around his neck. Elise had reached out and ran her trembling, newly reborn fingers along the smooth scales on Faust's head, brushing her thumb across her cheek, all tiny and firm, and she happily smiled as Faust had flicked her tongue out in excitement.  

"I know, all the thanks in the world could never be enough-" A peck of a kiss is placed on her wrist as Asra continues, " _Elise_... Faust and I, our entire worlds brightened the day we met you. All of those years ago- at one of the Masquerades.” 

Elise smiles, nuzzling closer to Asra as she speaks, reminiscing. 

“I came to visit my Aunt Effie in Vesuvia, it was my mothers birthday and I was searching the market for a gift for her.”

 

Elise's fingers toy with the leather chain of her necklace, “I saw your fortune telling setup and bought a little wooden sculpture of a doe that Muriel carved, and you painted.”

They think back to that day, almost 10 years ago where they had met when Elise was barely into her teens. Where she saw the crescent moon shaped, obsidian necklace she wore religiously. She vaguely remembered being in awe of the beautiful piece of jewelry, but not having enough coins to pay. 

She bought the small wooden doe, and when Asra was wrapping it up for her, he snuck in the necklace when she got distracted by someone calling her name. She'd worn it ever since, refusing to take it off.

As the maze grew darker the lanterns became more scarce, and Elise conjured a bright orb to lighten the path- Asra immediatelt brightened up as the spell came to life.

"When Faust was a baby, she _loved_ those lights," A soft chuckle escaped his throat, "She always tried to squeeze them."

Glancing over, Elise saw his amethyst eyes glistening as he recalled the memories.  

"I miss her so much..." The smirk dropped from his face, a few tears spilling down his cheeks as Elise quickly brought her hand up to wipe them away as she sent soothing magic through him. 

"I promise we'll find her," pulling Asra into a tight hug, Elise sighs against his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. 

"After this, we'll treat her to the best mouse dinner, and she'll be there alongside us to tell everyone our news." 

Asra smiled, of genuine love and happiness that always made her heart flutter, his warm breath ghosting against her hair as he chuckled. Leaning back up, hands still resting on Elise's waist, he kissed her deeply.

Taking a moment to savor the warmth and sweetness on her tongue, he then reluctantly pulls away- a hand knowingly flutters across her stomach as they continued their pace.

As they traveled deeper into the forest, the path grew thinner and eventually forced Elise to lead the way in front of Asra. They took a finale turn and she noticed a small gap in the lush foliage, presenting a large clearing beyond that.

Asra's tight grip on Elise's wrist stops her from pushing forward-

" _Elise_...do you feel that?"

A deep, unnerving feeling settled in the pairs stomachs.

Something was very wrong.

They gathered the courage, striding through the lush leaves and bushes when a small, but terrified cry rings within their heads.

" _Help!_ " 

Without any hesitation, they rush after the sound and into the large clearing.

A huge, towering white goat stood in the center, Faust wriggling desperately in his clawed hand. He takes a gracious bow, his deep red gaze never leaving Elise's face.

Asra stops, a chill traveling up his skin. He held out an arm, interposing himself between her and the large goat, "Elise, that's..." 

"I know who it is."

The Devil lifted Faust up to meet his eyes, regarding her with amusement. She struggled further, yelling in her tiny voice for him to let her go, desperately trying to get to Asra. 

His hold tightens suddenly, and she stops. 

"Faust? Is that her name? Quite whimsical."

"Asra and Estellise... welcome. First, I must apologize for the misbehavior of my underling." Asra seethed at the words of the goat, nose scrunching up in distaste, teeth bared.

"So you're saying this is someone else's fault?" He took a step forward, stopping when the Devil ran a clawed finger along Faust's delicate scales. 

"There's no need for your hostility, I simply wished to talk with you.  _However_..." He glanced behind him to glare at a smaller shadowy goat in the bushes-

_Lucio_.

He scowls and slinks away, glowing red eyes disappearing into the dark as The Devil turns to meet the couple again. 

"It seems Lucio decided to kidnap Faust and abandon her in this maze. Most uncouth," dark claws delicately caressed along the shimmering scales, and Faust flinches away, "Fortunately for everyone, no harm has come to her. Yet." 

Asra visibly tensed at the last syllable, fists closing together firmly.  

"What do you want?" 

The Devil chuckled at his question, stroking the sharp claw from Faust's body to rest under her chin.  

"Why, I just want you and your dear Faust to be reunited, of course. But what is the mortal saying?" Bringing a claw to idly tap his chin as if deep in thought, he continued, "Possession is nine-tenths of the law? I am doing you a favor. Faust would have done much worse in Lucio's care."  

The Devil grinned, unnaturally sharp fangs peeking through, and he swayed to rest his weight on a different leg, "I would simply ask a favor. A trifle, really." 

" _Get_ _on_ _with_ _it_. Tell me what you want," Asra spit the words out through clenched teeth.  

" _Oh_ , not you. We've already dealt, you and I," The Devil turned slightly to face Elise, holding Faust out like some... sacrifice, "Estellise."

Asra's expression went cold- frantically turning back to Elise, he grabbed onto both of her hands.

" _No_! No, listen to me Elise," his worried tone became more prominent, and he brought his hands to cup her cheeks to meet her eyes, "the Devil can't outright lie but that won't stop him from-" 

" _Manners_ , Asra. I do detest rudeness. Now, Estellise," a harsh tone snaps at them, the couple turned to look back at the Devil, "I propose that you and I take a walk, have a private little chat. It would only take up maybe an hour of your time." 

"Afterwards you will be free to go your own way," he waved the hand holding Faust, in a teasing manner, "in exchange for your company, I shall reunite your beloved Asra with his little friend."

"If you agree to my terms, I shall not harm the three of you," With a slightly irritated expression and edge to his tone, he stares at Elise, waiting for her to make a decision. 

"I'll talk with you," she breathed in deeply, exhaling, " _if_  - if you put Faust down first."

"Estellise,  _please_! Don't do this, you have no idea what the Devil has planned!" Asra's brittle voice _crushed_ her heart, she couldn't stand to see him so upset but she also couldn't bear to possibly lose Faust. 

"While that is the truth, it wasn't your decision to make, Asra," The Devil added, interrupting the dramatic scene.  

"Love, please trust me, it’s okay," she stroked his cheek with her thumb, and placed a soft kiss on his lips before glaring back at the Devil. 

"Hmm, now _that's_ more polite," the large clawed hand carelessly dropped Faust onto the forest floor, and she slithers away from the Devil as fast as she could, straight into Asra's awaiting arms. Elise took a quick second to pet her cheeks before turning back to face the Devil. 

Faust's quiet voice could barely be heard, squeaking, " _Came_ _to_ _help..._ "

"I would never abandon you Faust...nor you, Elise..." Asra tried to grab her one last time but as Elise turned back he had disappeared. 

"How heartwarming, _however_ , Estellise and I have a little bargain to settle," a hoarse chuckle snapped her from her shock.

"Where did you send them?" Elise's head snaps wildly across the clearing, trying to search for the familiar head of pearly white hair.

"Now, now, don't fret. I kept my word, the magician and his serpent are safe and sound as promised," Tutting, The Devil gestured to a path along the forest, "but _you_ \- I must have a talk with you."

Taking the hint, she followed alongside him on the mossy path. 

"What do you want?" 

_With Asra and Faust gone_ ,  _wha tcould the_ _Devil possibly expect to bargain with her?_  

The goat looked down, towering over her in such an intimidating way that Elise shrunk into herself and focused on the trees.

"I told you- a simple chat. How are you favoring the masquerade?"

"I  _was_  enjoying it," Venom laced in her tone, she crossed her arms. 

"Really? Why yes, the countess was working herself to the bone to put all of it together. Quite the pity it didn't come together sooner." 

The Devil stopped in front of Elise, glancing up at the dark, star filled sky. She joined him to look up, and then she saw it- 

Smoke littered the trees, and an uneasy feeling washed over her while she squinted to get a better look. 

"That's the signal, our time together is almost over Estellise," He turned around to face her, and confusion and panic took over her all at the same time as she interrogated him. 

"Wait! What did you want to bargain for?"

"Ah, well, Asra took something that didn't belong to him you see," the same clawed hand that imprisoned Faust ran across her cheek and played with one of her platinum curls. Elise flinched and stepped backwards a few paces at the unwelcome contact.

Before she could even process the words, a sharp, _agonizing_ pain engulfed her abdomen and she doubled over, fists clawing the cold grass. 

"Wha- What did you  _DO_?!" Her screech was so deafening and blood-curdling that she swore it could have been heard from the palace. Elise couldn't hold back, whimpering in pain as tears freely fell down her flushed cheeks. 

The Devil let out a chuckle, malice laced through his tone as he brought a clawed finger to rest on his chin. 

"Ah Estellise, you wound me. I kept my word. Your precious Asra and Faust are safe, and I've done no harm to  _you_." 

The Devil took one last moment to take in the view before him- Elise on her knees, feeling smaller than ever, as she looks up at the Arcana with tears in her eyes- then he turns around to walk away.

"You know, the child of two skilled magicians presents quite the powerful life force," an edge to his tone, he slowly started fading into the growing smoke. 

"A life for a life, body for a body-" The sinister and fanged grin that followed those words filled her with dread. 

"Thank you for the pleasure of your time and company, Estellise. Farewell."

Grimacing in pain, Elise staggered to her feet, hot tears blinding her vision as she struggled to escape the forest.

Trying to run was no use, she couldn't even if she wanted to, not just because of her leg- still wrapped firmly in it's brace- but for the pain tearing throughout her body.

The pain was unlike anything she'd felt- worse than any cramp during her cycle, or the pain she had to live with for eternity from her leg injury. It was magic- _searing_ and _excruciating_ , exactly what she would have expected from a major arcana. 

Elise's arms tremble as she gripped onto the passing trees and past the extravagant fountain- though she stops suddenly as she feels damp warmth flow between her legs. Instinctively, she reaches down with a shaking hand only to prove her worst nightmare as she brought it back up.

Her entire palm was coated in thick blood, and the sight makes her stomach churn. With a sharp gasp, burning tears pooled in her eyes, heart wrenching _painfully_ at the realization of what was happening. 

Elise gathered her strength, pushing herself forward to the large palace doors, paled hands splayed against the wood, and they opened with a groan. 

As she stumbled into the large ballroom, her eyes quickly scanned the floor, looking for Asra or anyone else she possibly knew. Elise spotted a familiar tall, dark figure and tried to walk over to him until dizziness took over and she grabbed onto a large support column.

The first to notice the limping figure was Faust, her lavender body draped over Asra's shoulder, beady eyes making contact with her own. 

" _Friend!_ _Help!_ " her panicked voice echoed in her mind as she raced across the ballroom, slithering towards Elise as fast as she could. 

"Faust! Please don't run off-" Asra exclaims, stopping dead in his track when he sees Elise holding herself up against the ceramic column, hand gripping the fabric around her abdomen. Beneath her, blood dripped onto the mosaic tiles, the sickening crimson a stark contrast to the ivory.

"Estellise!" He sprinted over to her, Julian and Nadia following quickly behind the magician. Asra cupped her cheeks in his hands, wiping sweat from her brows as his thumb gently rubbed over her cheekbones. 

Elise looked up at him, brows knitted together and a pained whimper escaped her as she clutched onto her stomach. 

" _A_ - _Asra_..." 

Julian shuffled around Nadia to get to the couple, "Wait, what's happened? Elise- Wh-Where are you injured...?"

Worry broke through his calm, doctorly demeanor when he saw the blood dripping between her thighs. Then, it felt like time itself stopped once it clicked and Asra looked down, pressing a warm and soothing palm against hers.

Her cold skin shocked him as he desperately searched for that familiar little spark. A bright little aura barely formed, what the magicians had planned to tell their friends about after the Masquerade.

Nothing but a dark, empty feeling settled through them. 

"Asra... Th-they're gone... they're gone and it  _hurts_ ," a bloodied hand came up to rest on his neck, and Elise's voice cracks as she stutters and tries to keep in her cries, "I'm sorry...our...our baby."

Nadia and Julian's eyes widened at those few, simple words.  

Asra didn't even know how to react, how to even comprehend his emotions. 

This was his fault wasn't it? He let her go with The Devil, he didn't even try hard enough to convince her not to go- even though he knew it was a trap.

Guilt and anguish overcame him as the pair tumbled to the ground onto their knees, and all Asra can do is run his hands through Elise's hair, cradling her face against his as they cried, as they  _grieved_.

"Come, darling... Let us get you a warm bath running, you need to rest-" Nadia let out a sympathetic sigh, rubbing a hand against Elise's back, and looked to the doctor.

Julian had already discarded his mask, a somber expression on his face as he signaled for Portia to come over. She quickly ran to them, gasping as she saw the scene before her- 

Elise sitting in a small but slowly growing smear of blood- her and Asra holding each other, their cries quieted down to small sniffles.

Nadia turns to Portia, quickly asking for a bath to be drawn and for the onlookers to be shooed away, but Elise quickly cut her off, her voice cracking as she got out the first word.

" _No_ -" she clears her throat, "No, listen, it's about the masquerade, you need to-" before she could even finish her sentence, she curls over from another _sharp_ pain, digging her nails into Asra's shoulder.

The tower clock struck midnight, the ringing loud and ominous, and soon smoke filled up the ceiling of the ballroom, descending into a rushing column.

All of the guests shrieked in fear, scattering across the large floor to press along the walls. As the chaos cleared, a tall figure stood at the top of the staircase, arms outstretched.  

" _Is_ _that..._ "

"Count Lucio."

Two white borzois, Mercedes and Melchior, dashed into a sprint to the figure, excitedly licking at his palms until they raced back down the stairway. 

Lucio descended down the stairs, pride in _each_ dramatic step, and a malicious grin casually spreads across his cheeks.

The crowd was stunned, gasps and whispers littered around the otherwise silent room. Asra grabbed Elise to quickly pull her into his lap, and blood smears across the white gown he wore. He was uncaring though as he just wraps his arms around her even tighter, _protectively_ \- and as Lucio makes it halfway down the long staircase, his crimson gaze found the small group. 

Elise anxiously glances up to meet him in eye contact, and immediately her heart drops at his sinister smirk- just barely sensing the absolutely  _livid_  energy radiating from Asra's touch. Her own aura was too muddled, blinded from despair to experience such strong feelings of _hatred_ in the moment.

Her hands trembled, sticky with the drying blood as she quickly grabs Asra's, interlocking their fingers as a small and desperate means of comfort.  

"Dear Vesuvia!" Lucio addresses the crowd, the golden- and clawed- hand resting upon his hip, "did you think that I had left you for good?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
